


First of Many Times

by Akimfu



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Gentle Kissing, Hickeys, Leonid Toptunov being horny on main, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Doubt, Sex Talk, Swearing, sasha's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: Prompt: "Lenya calls Sasha "Daddy" while they are having sex, Sasha gets hornier than ever and starts pounding into him as if he wants to fuck Lenya into the next week. They both realize how exciting this is so Leonid keeps saying shit like "yes Daddy, fuck me harder... am i a good boy?.." I just like the idea of Sasha losing his control and becoming wild because of Lenya's naive emthusiasm."Leonid Toptunov loses his virginity with the man he loves.(This is a revised version. If you're interested, the original version can be found here: https://sugar-daddy-hideo-kojima.tumblr.com/post/188016714962)





	First of Many Times

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay: been working on other 3 WIP that, honestly, will probably not see the light of day.
> 
> I'll definitely write more of daddy!Sasha and Toptumov smut in the future, that's for sure.  
If you've any specific requests, you can send them at sugar-daddy-hideo-kojima.tumblr.com/ask, especially with NaNoWriMo coming soon (I like to cheat and work on several WIP at the same time hehe). If I don't reply right away, in less than 48 hours, it's because your request wasn't enough specific and my low IQ brain can't come up with a story OR your request was _too_ specific and my low IQ brain can't come up with a story. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

When Leonid put his hand between Sasha’s legs, caressing his member and moaning the words “I need you inside me.”, Sasha couldn't believe what he was listening with his own two ears. He had carried years of repression and self-loathing in his back and then suddenly it just disappeared. Leonid's lips were seductively parted, inviting him to meet Sasha's; his eyes were wide open with anticipation and a bit of fear. _Lenya, beautiful fair Lenya_, so young and brave. Sasha carried Leonid bridal style and took him to his bedroom. He had put previously a gallipot of vaseline inside the drawer of his bedside table (_"Just in case..."_), although he didn't imagine that, in a million years, his cute protégé had the same feelings.

Sasha couldn’t keep his cool anymore, he needed to taste. He kissed Leonid in the lips, while his menteé was lying on his bed, responding with an eagerness and a hunger only an inexperienced young man can have. They removed almost all each other’s clothes. Leonid kissed hard and bit Sasha’s lower lip almost making him bleed and, in answer, Sasha gave him hickeys all over his neck and shoulders, making sure Lenya could see the blossoms all over his pale skin in the morning afterwards.

_"I'm being too violent."_, Sasha thought to himself, _"I need to calm down."_

Sasha gave Lenya a slow sweet kiss, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, breathing steadily. Meanwhile, Leonid’s fingers were busy taking off Sasha’s pants and underwear. Sasha could feel the cold air on his ass and then his upper legs and then, moving his knees until Leonid couldn't reach. Then Sasha finally noticed that he was fully naked.

For moments they looked at each other. Leonid lied on his bed comfortably, almost naked, blushing violently as he admired Sasha’s mature broad body and his intimidating too large hard-on. Sasha almost hesitated and tried to cover himself with shame (_"What I'm thinking? Having sex with another man I just kissed? I'm not in college anymore, he's my trainee in fact!"_), but then Leonid removed his underwear too, showing off his erection, lanky and slender as Lenya himself. And was that lust in his stare?

Leonid rose and his mouth met Sasha's with passion. His hands explored Sasha's hairy chest and then their erections touched and Leonid moaned.

"You're the most beautiful man I've ever seen.", he said.

Sasha kissed Leonid once again so he couldn't tell more lies. Needing more friction, Sasha started jerking both of their erections. Leonid moaned inside Sasha's mouth and almost bit him again.

Leonid broke the kiss, “Please, fuck me. I wanted it.”

Sasha stopped what he was doing and grabbed the vaseline out of the drawer. He hesitated, “Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.”, Leonid moaned.

“Did you know what this... how to-"

"I know how it works, Sasha!", Leonid was always a bit impatient.

Sasha was now between Lenya's legs, who was lying down; and he couldn’t resist sucking the leaking tip of Leonid's hard-on. Sasha could feel the salty ambrosia on his mouth, shudders on his hands and Lenya’s moans on his ears. Then he started to finger Leonid’s entrance, lubricating with the vaseline and then inserting first a finger and then two. Leonid responded beautifully: the noises that come out his mouth, the bony chest came down and up, the hands that grabbed the sheets: his body reacted gracefully in pleasure. Everything about Leonid was a work of art and Sasha to be careful handling him. Slowly, Sasha's member started to enter into Leonid's entrance. He tried his best to be as steady and gentle as possible. But, oh my, he felt so warm and tight!

“Deeper… Deeper…”, Leonid kept saying and Sasha was really close into obeying Lenya's orders. He didn’t penetrate his entire member, just half inside Leonid to make sure he didn’t feel pain. And then, slowly, he started to thurst.

Gently first, holding Lenya's legs apart. Leonid’s brows formed a frown, but at the same time, his lips were apart, forming the lewest of sounds.

“Oh, yes… Faster.”

Sasha’s pace started to get faster. He couldn’t decipher if Lenya’s wails were of pain or pleasure.

“Oh, please. Harder!”

Sasha decided to steady his pace. He hadn’t been touched in years but needed to be patient, like with everything in life.

“Oh yes, daddy, fuck me harder!”

Leonid Toptunov was going to ruin his life someday and Sasha was going to allow it with a wide smile on his face.

Sasha grabbed Lenya’s legs, with maybe too much strength, and started to thurst more rapidly and harshly.

“Like this? Do you like to be fucked like this?”

“Y-yes! Yes, daddy!”

He was losing control of his own body. He was now a beast following its animalist instincts, seeking pleasure and nothing else.

“Fuck me, daddy. Use me. Come inside me. I love when your cock is inside me. Oh please, ravage me, daddy! Oh, yes! Fuck!”

It could’ve been seconds or minutes or hours, but Sasha didn’t immediately regain conscience right after he came. He opened his eyes to see Leonid heavily panting and sweating, with his own flaccid penis and cum all over his belly. Sasha looked down and barely could register the fact that he penetrated his length fully. Carefully, he removed himself and immediately grabbed towels to clean them both. Although Sasha’s vision was still hazy, he knew Leonid's body was clearly too numb to move.

“Sasha, I liked it.”, Leonid said at some point. Sasha was too distracted, focusing on cleaning their mess, but he caught Leonid's rough voice.

“...what?”

“I like when you stop being the neat supervision of the Reactor 4 of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant that I know so well and become the wild Sasha Akimov that I never knew it existed. We should this more times.”

Sasha didn’t know what to say. He didn't even dare to look at the man he loved. Sasha didn’t know if his actions were to be blamed on the absence of physical touch over the years or it was simply a side of him he never explored: in the end, it didn’t matter. What matter was Lenya's safety.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.", he paused, focusing on gently cleaning the sperm and blood between Lenya's legs, "I’ll never do this again.”

“Did you hear what I said? I said I enjoyed it.”

Sasha was now staring at Leonid, confused. _"Was he getting aroused again?"_

“You just had sex for the first time.”

“First of many.”, Leonid smirked, "But not today. It hurts, in a good way, but I'm not ready to handle such...", Leonid landed his left foot on Sasha's chest, "...heavy machinery. I need to practice."

Sasha gently took Leonid's foot out his chest and kissed his skinny ankle, "Of course, small exercises first. Like when you first arrived at Chernobyl."

"I'll do anything my daddy wants."

Leonid Toptunov was going to ruin his life someday and Sasha was going willingly to let him.

**Author's Note:**

> "...such... heavy control rods." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
